Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 7
ONBS Go up to Nett's office in the penthouse. Bitt tells you that a man was looking for his granddaughter's missing Pokémon on the S.S. Libra. He says the Pokémon is . Bonsly? That doesn't sound too familiar (That is, of course, if you haven't played beyond the Generation III games). Nett will see you covered in sand. You tell him what happened with your scooter. Bitt will send you to Gateon Port to see Perr about an upgrade for your scooter. Head over to Gateon Port. Gateon Port Now, enter the Parts Shop. Perr says his grandfather, Makan, can upgrade it for you. Makan is over at Kaminko's House. Head there. As you leave, Mr. Verich greets you again. He congratulates you and leaves. Odd…anyways, off to Kaminko's House. Kaminko's House Chobin mistakes you for a burglar…again… |} Dr. Kaminko himself will come out and ask Chobin why he's yelling. Chobin says you (the burglar) was battling him. Kaminko tells Chobin to get "it" to deal with you. What's "it?" Chobin leaves to get "it." Kaminko gives you a chance to retreat. Say no. Chobin will emerge with "it," which is the . Chobin finally acknowledges that you're not a burglar. Kaminko is disappointed that the Robo Groudon lost and abandons the Robo Pokémon Project. Chobin asks if he can keep Robo Groudon. But Kaminko says yes, but he will quit the Robo Kyogre. Chobin retrieves your P★DA number. Enter Kaminko's House. Go to the right side and through the doors. You will see a room with some colored hooks. Take the hooks over in the following order: |orange}}, |green}}, |pink}}, and |cyan}}. You'll be near 05. Pick it up and take the |purple}} hook. Here you'll find a chest with Jovi's diaries. It's kind of random. She'll talk about a secret room in the Pokémon HQ Lab in one diary and Chobin and the in the other. Take the |purple}} hook back, then take the |blue}}, |yellow}}, and |red}} hooks to leave. If you come back here after clearing out the Cipher Key Lair, you can also find s 11, 23, and 29 by navigating the hooks again. There will also be more entries for Jovi's random diary. Try to go in the door in Kaminko's office. He'll stop you, but he realizes he doesn't care anymore. Go down to the basement to find Makan. Pick up the in the item chest. You'll tell Makan what you know so far. Makan tells you he will upgrade your scooter. You'll be taken to Gateon Port. Gateon Port Makan has upgraded your scooter to a hover scooter. Now you can go to the S.S. Libra, now that we'll be able to ride through the sand. Kaminko's House If you go back to Kaminko's House, you can rebattle Chobin using his previous team, except without the Robo Groudon. Now head to the S.S. Libra. S.S. Libra The S.S. Libra's remains. The ship looks like it's been cut in half. Enter the hole in the side of the ship. Justy will send you an e-mail. The Pre Gym is now open. We'll head over there later. First, let's find that . You'll see a crate of Pokémon food. Push the crate up one tile. Follow the path and climb up the stairs. Climb the next set of stairs in the next room. Once you do, you'll see Gorigan and two s. Gorigan leaves, leaving you to deal with these two weirdos. They throw out a bunch of statistics, arguing over who should fight you. Cipher Peon Snidle wins the argument and leaves after Gorigan, while Smarton is left to battle you. After you beat him, he leaves. A will come out and tell you he's made the ship his living quarters. You go to rest at his place. He wants you to see about some weird noises coming from the hull of the ship. Head downstairs. Pick up 18 and go down the next set of stairs. To get the next few items, push the box one tile right. Run to the top and jump into the gap above the box. Push the box down one square. Head across the path you made to get to the item box containing two s. Drop into the nearby hole by the PP Ups and push the box up two tiles. Run to the top and across the path to get the . Now drop down and go down the stairs at the bottom of the floor. Run to the top and drop off the path. Push the box down so you can escape, then push it up to complete the bridge. Cross the path to get a . Drop off. Push the box up to complete the other bridge. Cross it to get to this floor's exit. Move the boxes so you can get to the stairs. Right by the stairs is . Move the box in front of the stairs all the way to the right. Now maneuver the boxes so one is lined up with the item box and the other is lined up with the staircase. Follow the path to get the . Head up the stairs. You'll see at the top. Sneak up on him slowly (gently push the Control Stick up) so that you are walking instead of running. As you are about to catch Bonsly, you will get an e-mail. Bonsly will get scared and run off. Grab the that Bonsly left behind. At the bottom right is the . Go all the way back to the Worker. You will describe Bonsly to him. He suggests looking for it at places with wild Pokémon (Poké Spots). Leave the S.S. Libra. If you haven't already, pick up the on the first floor near the exit. It's easier to get this now instead of the first time so you don't have to move the Poké Food box so much. As you leave, you are confronted by members Wakin, Biden, and Agrev. After a lot of talk, Wakin will order his to use on you! As you black out, your Snag Machine is stolen! You are asleep in the 's bed. You notice your Snag Machine is gone. The Worker tells you the location of the Cipher Key Lair. Exit the S.S. Libra, for real this time. Make a quick stop at the Poké Spots. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD